


You Have Trapped Me, Now Set Me Free

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being lured to a motel late at night, Dean finds himself trapped. Can Dean escape or will he give in and give the person what they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Trapped Me, Now Set Me Free

Turning off the Impala's lights, Dean Winchester read the text message from his brother, Sam, again.

'Dean! I've been hurt. I'm in room 22 at the Far Away Motel on Route 66. Get here...as fast as you can.'

Dean mentally kicked himself once more for the time he had wasted looking around the bunker. He was so sure that Sam was trying to pull a fast one on him, but he wasn't there. Why in the hell did Sam go off on his own? Dean just didn't understand it.

He had pulled up a little ways from the motel just in case whatever it was that hurt Sam was there. His plan was simple. He would sneak up on the room and save the day like always. For once, Dean was glad that it was a sleazy motel and half the lights weren't working, which supplied him with cover. Keeping as close to the walls as he could, Dean moved towards room 22.

A couple of times, Dean got distracted as he passed a room where the drapes weren't quite closed and he could see the lovers going at it. One room, he stopped a little longer, watching. After a few seconds, a pain hit his heart. He just didn't get it! Why doesn't seeing a man and a woman making love, or just having kinky sex, turn him on anymore? He didn't have any reaction to his beloved magazines or videos either. What was wrong with him?

Just at that moment, his phone vibrated, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. Looking down sadly, he pulled out his phone and looked at the message.

'Dean! Where the hell are you?'

It was from Sam again. Swallowing, he put his phone away, pulled out his knife and continued towards the room. Looking over his shoulder and seeing no one around, Dean slowly turned the door knob. Finding the room unlocked, Dean quietly slipped in, closing the door behind him.

“Sam,” Dean whispered out as loud as he dared.

The feeling in his stomach was telling him that this was a trap, but he needed to know that Sammy really wasn't here. Looking around the dimly lit room, Dean couldn't see anyone, so he turned on the light.

Empty!

The room was completely empty, but as he turned to leave, he noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar and the light was on. “Sammy,” Dean called out louder this time, but when he reached the bathroom, he found it was empty too.

"Dean!" 

Hearing a voice behind him. Dean swung around, knife at the ready and was a little shocked to find Castiel standing there. 

"Cas!" Dean hissed in a low voice. "What have I told you about sneaking up behind me like that? One of these days I'm going to hurt you.” When Castiel didn't reply, Dean continued. “Do you know where Sam is? He said he would be here." 

“I'm sorry, Dean, but Sam's not here. He...told you that so you would come. We both know that if I asked you to meet me here in a motel room, you wouldn't have come.” 

"Cas ..." Dean breathed out in frustration as he started towards the door. He didn't need this right now.

"Dean, we need to talk. We need to deal with...the feelings we have for each other," Cas replied as he grabbed Dean's arm as he passed. 

Dean looked down at Cas's hand on his arm before he looked up and into Cas's blue eyes. He could see that the angel was serious, but he wasn't ready to deal with the feelings he had. He just didn't want to face the truth.

“Let me go, Castiel!” 

"No! Dean, I won't. I can't let you go. Don't you understand that?" 

“Cas...don't. Please, don't do this. I...I can't ...”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. It hurt him to see Dean like this. Maybe, if he hadn't been human once, this wouldn't be happening now. He wouldn't have understood the feelings he had for Dean and he wouldn't have seen those same feeling in Dean's eyes whenever Dean looked at him. But he did feel them and he did see them. He just needed to get past the walls Dean had put up to keep him out.

Letting go of Dean's arm, Castiel moved so he was standing in front of Dean. The whole time, their eyes never left the other's. Dean's green ones, full of fear. Castiel's blue eyes full of love. Without missing a beat, Castiel gently slid his hand up Dean's arm. 

Dean wanted to run. He still couldn't understand why his body would react the way it was to Castiel's touch. He wasn't gay and he definitely wasn't gay for his angel friend. He just couldn't be, but by the time Castiel's hand had reached his shoulder, Dean was as hard as a rock. Stiffening to the touch that was now on his neck, Dean started to back away, only to back into the wall behind him. But no matter what he did, Dean didn't break the eye contact.

Castiel knew he had to get under the layers of fear Dean had. He also knew that it would take time and even if he did break some of them tonight, some of those walls would go back up just as fast as they came down. That was why he needed to do this slowly. The slower the better. Less chance that the walls could be rebuilt.

Moving his hand behind Dean's head, Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's hair and watched in awe as Dean involuntarily closed his eyes and let out a small groan. Smiling, Castiel took this moment to pull Dean into a light and tender kiss.

Dean stayed still. He didn't move to return the kiss or to stop Castiel in anyway. If he had, Castiel would have been surprised. He didn't let the kiss go for long. That wasn't the point of it. It was just to let Dean know that he was serious about what they were doing there.

With his eyes still closed, Dean let out the breath he had been holding during the kiss. It was so soft. So tender and so...good. It felt too good. How could a kiss from another man feel like heaven? Maybe it was just because Castiel was an angel that it felt that way. But that wouldn't explain why Cas's hand behind his head felt like it belonged there or Cas's lips belonged on his own.

“Dean! Are you okay?”

Cas sounded so concerned, but Dean felt like he had been paralysed. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move. Was it because he knew that that their relationship, no matter what happens from this point onwards, had changed forever. Or was it the fear of where this night could lead to. 

He wanted so much to let go. To allow himself to want Cas the same way that Castiel wanted him, but he couldn't. It would mean letting Cas in. Letting his guard down. Letting himself to fall in love and having his heart broken. But he wanted Cas so much it was hurting him.

Castiel wasn't sure if he should continue or not. Dean's whole body was ridged under his touch. Dean's breathing had slowed down, whereas, his heart beat was racing and Dean still had his eyes closed. Closing his own eyes, he tried to read Dean's mind, but could only get parts of what Dean was thinking. At least what he could hear gave him hope.

Moving his hand from behind Dean's head, Castiel took hold of Dean's jacket and started to remove it. Dean's hands shot up, grasping Castiel's and stopping them. Opening his eyes, Dean was now staring deep into the blue ocean that was the window to Castiel's soul.

Swallowing, Dean choked out, “Cas...Castiel, you know if...if we continue...we can never go back to the way we were.”

The desperation in Dean's voice told Cas so much about Dean. His fear. His needs and hopes. 

“Dean, every second of every day, everyone is moving forward. Things are always changing. Sometimes they are for the good, sometimes they are bad and some of them will leave your heart ripped out, but no matter which way it ends, nobody can go back to the way it was and...to be honest, I don't want it to go back.”

“But ...” Dean let go of Cas's hands and Cas took this moment to place one hand over Dean's heart, while the other one he used to wipe away the few tears that had escaped. Dean took a ragged breath. “I...don't want to hurt you.”

“You have been hurting me since the day we met and...and I've been hurting you. The moment I touched your soul in hell, a pain ripped through me that I never understood until I become human. That pain was the power of love. It was that power which broke the hold heaven had on me. It was what made me question and decide what I was and who I am. It was that power that made me rebel and chose you over my family. I love you, Dean Winchester, and no matter what happens tonight, you now know that. All I ask you to do is trust me. Let me take control and show you that you do not need to be afraid. You don't need to be the strong one all the time. Can you do that for me?”

“No! I can't...I'm sorry, Cas. I just...I wish I could. You don't understand how much I want to, but...but it's just...I ...”

“Shh...I understand Dean and when you are ready, I will be waiting, but know this. No matter what, I will always catch you when you fall. When you call, I will came running and my love for you will always go on.”

Castiel watched as Dean dropped his head. What followed made his heart glow, as Dean's shy and slightly embarrassed smile formed on his face. It didn't happen often, but when it did, you knew that Dean was at his most vulnerable. A rare sight, indeed.

Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair once again before taking a step backwards, but he was stopped in his tracks by Dean's hand on his wrist. Looking at the hand, Castiel then looked up at Dean, who was looking at him like a scared child.

“Do you mean what you said?”

“Yes! Why would I lie, Dean?”

“I don't know. I do know that I do want you, but I'm scared. What if I die?”

“Then I will go to heaven to be with you.”

“And if I go to hell?”

“I will pull you out again and take you to heaven myself.”

Dean got that look in his eyes, the one he gets when he is thinking. “Okay,” was all he said.

It was all that Castiel needed. Smiling, he took that step back, so he was close to Dean again. “I promise, I will protect you.” Then Castiel closed the distance and kissed Dean again.

This time Dean kissed back. As the kiss deepened, Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's body and pulled him in closer. Their growing need pressed against the other's leg, but the moment Dean moved to remove Castiel''s trench coat, Castiel stopped him.

“No, Dean. You need to let me take control. I need you to trust me.” Castiel was sure Dean was going to close himself off again, but instead, Dean just nodded his understanding.

Getting the green light, Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss, before he started to remove his clothes again. First, Castiel removed Dean's leather jacket, folded and then placed it on the nearby chair. Castiel slowly pulled the T-shirt over Dean's head. He lightly ran his fingers over Dean's bare skin, tracing every scar he found. He liked the feeling of Dean's skin as it seemed to shiver under his touch.

Castiel then moved his hand down to Dean's belt. Looking into the eyes of the man before him, Castiel undid and removed the belt. He then kissed Dean, as he unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans. The kisses moved from Dean's mouth to his jaw, then neck and slowly down his chest. Stopping just above the waistband of Dean's underwear.

Castiel was now kneeing, and with a light touch, he had Dean raise one foot and then the other as he remove the shoes, jeans and underwear. Dean was now completely naked, with Castiel kneeling before him.

Without a word, Castiel took Dean into his mouth. It felt wet and warm, but also so good that Dean wanted to scream out. But all he could do was let out small whimpers of pleasure. Reaching down, Dean laced his fingers through Castiel's hair and made a fist. Every time Castiel took him deep into his mouth, Dean did this and every time he would let out small puppy sounding whimpers.

With every whimper, Castiel moved faster and took Dean in deeper. His mouth and throat would tighten around Dean's hard cock. He could taste Dean with every swallow and soon, Castiel knew that if he didn't stop soon, Dean would come. Slowing the pace, Castiel savoured the sensation, before running his tongue over the head, across the slit and then running his teeth over the hot flesh as he pulled Dean's human lollipop from his mouth.

“Cas?” Dean questioned as the angel stood up.

“Dean,” Castiel growled. “I want you to get on the bed and lie on your back.”

“Why?” The fear and questioning was thick in Dean's voice.

“Because I told you to. That's why!”

Dean swallowed hard and gave a quick nod before doing what he was told. Castiel watched as Dean crawled, bare ass in the air, over the bed and then lying down to face him. Dean then watched as Castiel slowly removed his long trench coat.

It just slipped off Castiel's shoulders and onto the floor like a feather falling to the ground. As Castiel pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he closed his eyes. Rolling his head back, Castiel them let out a groan, as he used his grace to stretch his hole so he could have Dean inside him. 

Castiel did want to be inside of Dean, but tonight was all about Dean. About him letting go. Feeling safe and for him to trust Castiel. Either way, Castiel was going to enjoy it. He had researched it. Read all the books and watched all the videos he could find. Even going as far as to asking Sam some more...personal details about Dean. It is how Sam had become part of this in the first place.

Dean watched Castiel undress. That dirty trench coat floated to the floor, but he was more intrigued when he saw the angel close his eyes and roll his head back with a groan. Dean wasn't sure what was happening or if Cas just thought that doing that was part of the foreplay. But whatever it was, it had gotten him really hard, so hard that it was hurting. He had raised himself up on one elbow so he could get a better view. 

Each button on Castiel's shirt seemed to call to him, saying look at what was beneath this shirt. You want it...right? And he did. He wanted Castiel so much, but he was also scared. He had only been with one man before. He remembered that week so well. It was a time he had to re-evaluate his life and what he really wanted. That MAN was the only one Dean ever wanted to touch him and any thought of another man inside of him, made Dean feel sick. But not Castiel. He wanted Castiel deep inside of him. 

Dean wondered, if Castiel knew. If...somewhere, deep inside he knew who that man was. If...when choosing the right vessel for him, Castiel already knew that the only man Dean would let touch him in such a away, was Jimmy Novak. It was before Jimmy had married, but after that week, they had never seen nor contacted the other ever again. That is why Dean hesitated in the barn when Castiel first walked through those doors and at the thought of Jimmy possessed by some sort of Demon, Dean was determined not to leave Jimmy like that.

Another groan from Castiel's lips brought Dean out of his thoughts and his eyes back on Castiel as he removed his underwear. Man did the angel take good care of Jimmy's body. Every part of the body was firm and hard, especially the part that made them a man. When he moved his eyes back up the body, Dean realised that Castiel's eyes were open and watching him. The love he could see in those pale blue eyes only made Dean love Castiel even more. He knew that his angel would never hurt him.

Without a word, Castiel moved towards the bed and Dean. Following Dean's actions earlier, Castiel crawled across the bed and over Dean, making him to lie flat again. Taking Dean into a deep kiss, Castiel straddled the waist of the moving body beneath him. He wanted to make Dean feel so good and soon he would. Castiel moved his kisses away from Dean's mouth, over his jaw and down the neck, back up to the earlobe.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, “do you trust me?”

Dean arched his back trying to get Castiel closer to him. “Yes,” his shaking voice gasped back.

“Good!” Castiel said as he sat up. His eyes stared deep into Dean's, who gasped as Castiel took hold of his throbbing cock and rubbed it a little. Castiel then lent forward and as he kissed Dean again, he reached over and grabbed the lubricant.

One hand held Dean's head in place, while Castiel used his free one to spread gel all over Dean's other head. Once he was sure there was enough, Castiel sat up and positioned himself over the top of Dean's cock. 

Dean watched in awe as Castiel slowly and carefully lowered himself onto him. Dean wanted to buck up and met the welcoming hole, but he knew that Castiel was in control right now and he also didn't want to hurt him. It took a couple of minutes, but soon Castiel had all of Dean inside of him and he had found the right pace and rhythm to please them both.

Dean wanted to take control and yet...he was enjoying the view he was seeing. Castiel, sweat running down his body giving off a natural glow. His head rolled back and light moans and groans escaped his sweet lips. 

Gripping Castiel's thighs Dean took a little control, but not all of it. Every time Cas slid down on him Dean's grip tighten as the sensation flooded his body. The grip relaxed as Castiel raised up and Dean did his best not to take control by flipping them both and just fucking the hell out of Cas.

He couldn't believe how beautiful this angel, his...angel, looked above him. It was like a dream come true and he didn't want this moment to end. The only problem was, Dean needed to come and come soon.

“C...Cas,” his voice shook with pleasure. “I'm going to come, baby.”

Castiel looked a down at Dean. He lent forward and lightly kissed the shaking man below him, before rising back up. He quickened the pace he was riding Dean and gripped his own aching cock. Stroking it in the same rhythm and speed, Castiel, too, started to shake with pleasure. Then he felt it, the growing warmth as Dean entered him. One more push down and Dean's exploding cock rubbed against Castiel's sweet spot and he was coming all over Dean's stomach.

Cas continued to ride Dean's, and his own orgasm out before collapsing forward and kissing Dean hard. When air was needed, Castiel rolled over and laid next to Dean, pulling him closer and resting Dean's head on his chest. They both laid there, waiting for the effects of their orgasm to end, but it didn't stop Dean from running a finger over Castiel's chest.

“Dean ...”

“Yes, Castiel, that was great,” Dean answered as he guessed what Cas was going to ask. Tilting his head up, he could see the satisfied smile on Castiel's face.

“Thank you and that wasn't what I was going to say.”

“Then what?”

“I didn't know, but I'm glad it worked out this way.”

Confused, Dean snuggled his head into Castiel's chest before saying, “I don't understand?”

“Jimmy Novak. I didn't know until after we...I mean, when Jimmy and I were already one and met you, that you and he had already known each other. I could see his memories of you and they were...some of his best memories. He loved his wife, but he also loved you.”

“He did? I...I guess I loved him too. He was the only man that I had ever been with. I'm glad you chose him for your vessel now.”

“So am I.”

Silence fell between them and soon, Castiel felt Dean's breathing steady out and a light snore filled the air. Smiling, he carefully pulled the blankets over them and let Dean sleep. Somehow, and at some time, Castiel also dozed off.

A noise woke Dean up the next day. He took in a deep breath, before opening his eyes and stretching slightly. Looking up, he found Castiel's blue eyes watching him. 

“Good morning, Cas,” Dean whispered as he lent up to kiss his angel, but stopped short when he realised the noise that woke him was a knock on their hotel door. Giving Cas a quick kiss, Dean rolled over and started to pull on his underwear. Another knock and Dean cursed, “God damn it!” his eyes suddenly widen in shock as he swung around to face Castiel, “Sorry.”

“It's fine, Dean. I'm sure my father won't mind.” Another knock. “Do you want me to get it?”

“No, you go and get cleaned up and dressed.” Dean kissed him again. He watched as Castiel gathered his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, then he walked over to the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, another knock was heard. Opening the door slightly, Dean looked out. 

“Sam!”

“Sorry to disturb you, but we have a case,” Sam said as he raised some papers in the air.

“Then you better get in here,” Dean replied as he opened the door more and stepped aside. 

Sam quickly made his way in and looked round the room, he was a little surprised not to see Castiel, that was, until the angel walked out of the bathroom. It was evident that he had just had a shower and by the look on Dean's face, everything last night went well.

“So, Sammy, what do you have?”

“Huh...oh, I'll...tell you on the way,” Sam replied as he tried to get his train of thought back on track.

“Do I have time to shower?”

“Sure! I see everything went well last night,” He said as he watched Dean gather his clothes. 

Dean walked up and patted Sam on the arm, “It did and...thank you.”

Sammy smiled as Dean gave Cas a kiss before he headed into the bathroom. 

“Thank you from me too, Sam,” Castiel said as he sat down on the bed. “It was...amazing, last night.”

“I'm glad,” Sam said, at least now he won't have to watch Dean and Castiel tiptoe around each other anymore.

Ten minutes later they were all walking to the Impala. It was now that Sam realised that everything had changed. He guessed that Dean would want Cas in the front with him, but was surprised when Dean hopped into the driver's seat, and Cas in the back seat. Confused, he just climbed in the front passenger’s seat. Dean started the Impala and off they went.

That day, everything changed, but at the same time nothing changed. Sure Dean and Cas shared a room at the bunker and when on hunts, they had a room to themselves. But other than that, everything stayed the same. Castiel went to heaven, Dean and Sam went on hunts. Cas sat in the back, while Dean and Sam were in the front, unless Dean needed to rest and then he sat in the back with Castiel.


End file.
